Detention Room
by Andrea1301
Summary: It was in a detention room where their friendship had started, and it was in another detention room – four years and a lot of good moments and shared experiences later – that they admitted their feelings for each other for the first time. / Written for Silver Sixpence Challenge, something old.


**A/N: This was written for **_**The Silver Sixpence Challenge **_**on Save the Bade tumblr. I'll try to do all four, but God knows it's very unlikely. I hope you like my headcanon baby bade, I thought it was cute. **

**So, without anything left to say… enjoy!**

Detention Room

….

Los Angeles Private Primary School detention room was oddly quiet for it to be occupied by the naughtiest ten-year-olds on the whole school. Not a sound could be heard on the room as a tanned boy and a pale girl prepared themselves to endure an hour of well-deserved punishment for their (principal's words, not theirs) _mischievous acting._

Truth to be told, there was nothing little Beck Oliver would rather be doing than being _trapped _in school with the prettiest girl on his classroom. Of course – being one of the "cool kids" on fourth grade – he had not yet manifested his liking for her. Girls had cooties, after all, or so he'd heard.

He waited patiently for the Principal, Mr. Belmont to finish his monologue about the _do's and don'ts _of detention. Not that either one of them was listening anyway. He was too busy glancing over at her, and the way her long bangs of chocolate brown hair kept getting caught on her eyelashes.

His older sister had told him he was suffering from his first _crush. _

If that meant that his stomach did weird flip things whenever she was near and his palms got sweaty every time he had to present something to the class in front of her, he sure was _crushing _on her.

When Mr. Belmont finally gave an end to his incessant talking, he shot a last look over the two kids and closed the door behind him, effectively starting the chronometer that marked the sixty minutes of their penalty.

"So, what did you do to get here?" Beck asked, looking over at the girl sitting beside him, worried she would just ignore him like she seemed to do with everyone else on their class.

Truth to be told, Jade was not a people person, but she might as well start a conversation with the boy, as she had yet fifty eight minutes left of this torture to go through.

"I punched Ben Masen on the nose. He was being a jerk." She mumbled back.

"He is always being a jerk." Beck consented.

"What about you? What did Beck Oliver did this time to get his second detention of the week? It's Wednesday, in case you haven't noticed." Jade inquired, sarcasm dripping from her red lips and he couldn't help but get excited by the fact that she knew his _whole name _(last name and all).

"I locked Sinjin Van Cleef on the gym's lockers. He was being a pain in the butt."

"I can imagine." Was the only response he got, as Jade went back to examining her bag. A Gears of War bag, he noticed.

"Are you aware Mr. Belmont didn't actually lock the door?" Her voice brought him back to his senses, and he looked at her, perplexed by her wittiness.

"Are you in for an after-school snack? I bet there's something at the cafeteria." The boy offered.

Jade nodded her head, happy to have something else to do than sitting on an uncomfortable chair and think about her the consequences of her _mischievous acting _(she knew them, she just didn't care). She got up and opened the door, checking that no one was outside on the hallway – Principal Belmont was not an expert when it came to witty kids like her.

Together, they made their way to the school's cafeteria, trying to keep their steps as quiet as they could, ending up looking like a pair of un-skilled ninjas.

(In their innocent minds, however, they were the best pair of ninjas ever.)

At the end of the hallway, the cafeteria's door remained closed, and Jade leaned on it, listening intently for any sign of it being occupied by someone. When she had made sure there was no one in there, she motioned to Beck for him to pop it open with one of her bobby pins – a trick he had learned from years of living with an older sister – and as quietly as possible, they threw the door open.

Thirty minutes later, Beck and Jade are sitting on the floor sharing a bag of cookies and laughing their heads off.

"She really said that?" Beck asked, not being able to believe the stupidity of Jade's stepmother.

"Yeah, she is not smart at all and she's not that pretty either, I don't see what my dad see's in her." She exclaimed, quickly clutching her hands over her mouth, afraid she had been too loud and someone would hear them.

Beck just laughed beside her. "Do you want the last one?" He asked innocently, handing her the last chocolate cookie.

"Let's share it." She smiled, taking half from his hand and putting it on her mouth. Beck did the same and he reached for her cheek, brushing off a crumb from her milky skin with his finger.

"So, do you wanna have lunch tomorrow with me?" A boyish grin spread on his face, and Jade's stomach – it was probably a stomachache from all the chocolate (or so she told herself) – flipped upside down.

"Really? I thought boys thought us girls had cooties." She confided him, resting her back on the wall.

"We do think that." He answered, leaning in to whisper a secret into her ear. "And don't tell anyone, but I think I have cooties too."

(Her laughter was so loud, Principal Belmont found them and gave them two more days of detention for disobeying his rules, not that either of them minded.)

…..

Hollywood Arts detention system was nothing like Los Angeles Private Primary School's had been. For starters, they were not stuck at some boring classroom after school; they were locked on the school's library, with more than a hundred books to read and homework to work on.

It was not like they were going to do any of those things anyway.

Just as it had been four years ago, the room was empty, except for Beck and Jade – those two really needed to stay away from trouble – and the Principal was going over the rules for the afternoon.

They had to stay in the room for two hours, as their actions had been more severe than punching someone or locking someone on the gym's lockers. The two of them had been caught exchanging answers on their Math exam.

(Beck was the one who needed the help, Jade was a straight A's student, thank you very much.)

So now, because of his lack of study and her lack of patience at tutoring, the two of them were back on a situation very similar to the one they had been in when their friendship blossomed.

"Be good." Principal Eikner sighed. "Or as good as you get, anyway."

When they were sure that he had closed the door behind him, they erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I hate it when he says that." Jade said, making herself comfortable on the chair next to Beck's.

"You are in here an awful lot lately." He mumbled in response. As the years went by, Beck had left behind his trouble-maker stage and was more focused on pursuing an acting career – Jade could do both at the same time, it was called _multitasking_.

"Chill out, it's not like they could expel me or whatever. I'm the best dam actress in our class." She smirked, sure of her statement. (She was a lot of things, but insecure was not one of them, _at least not yet_) Every girl wanted to be like her, as she landed every starring role on every single one of Sikowitz's plays, even as a freshman.

"I beg to differ; Meredith McCauley is surely comparable to your skills." He joked, at the same time trying to impress her with his big words.

It's not like four years of friendship had been enough for him to get over his crush on her.

"Oh, please, the day that girl is able to act, I'll be wearing yellow." She hit his arm playfully.

"So, what do you wanna do now? We have one hour and forty five minutes left."

"We could work on your Math; it's what's got us here in the first place." Jade glared at him.

However, truth was there was nowhere she would rather be than spending time with the shaggy haired boy beside her – not that she would admit that to anyone.

His signature grin spread on his face – she swore there was nothing sexier than that smile – and her stomach twisted the way it had been doing since she was ten.

Out of the blue, she was leaned in, not able to contain herself. She stopped when their lips were inches apart, and she could feel his breath (it tasted like decaf coffee and blue berry muffins) on her lips.

Unable to restrain himself as well, Beck crashed his lips to his best friend's, not stopping to think for a second about the four years of friendship and partnership he was putting on the line by doing so.

He was gladly surprised, however, when she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, making her sit on his lap.

….

It was in a detention room where their friendship had started, and it was in another detention room – four years and a lot of good moments and shared experiences later – that they admitted their feelings for each other for the first time.

They were not a normal couple, they had never been, but normal is boring, or so they'd heard.


End file.
